Dragones de Mar
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: Dicen que los piratas son las personas mas libres del mar... Hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras y simplemente porque quieres... Un estilo de vida que Lucy jamás creyó posible para ella misma. Pero una oportunidad de conseguirlo llegara a su vida encarnada en el cuerpo de un infantil capitán de la legendaria tripulación Fairy Tail. (Espero que os guste)
1. Chapter 1

**Como siempre, no soy propietario de nada más que de la historia. Espero que os guste ^_^**

**DRAGONES DE MAR**

La suave brisa de la mañana se colaba por cada rincón del barco. Susurraba contra las velas y movía las cuerdas, haciendo que las viejas poleas chirriasen con el balanceo.

Casi podías oír reírse al aire cuando levantaba el suave oleaje que ondulaba la cristalina superficie del mar sobre la que se estaban moviendo. La última de las travesuras del inquieto elemento fue llevar a las fosas nasales de la hermosa rubia el olor a salitre y libertad del extenso horizonte líquido.

Lucy Heartfilia inspiró profundamente el aire de la mañana. Llevaban solo un par de semanas en aquel barco, pero se sentía asfixiada dentro de aquel cascarón de madera. O tal vez se sentía atrapada por las densas y pesadas telas del vestido que se veía obligada a llevar. Realmente odiaba aquella nueva moda francesa, llena de trapos de más y pelucas empolvadas, pero al parecer transmitían una impresión de distinción respecto a los demás tripulantes del barco. Y si algo gustaba a los comerciantes extremadamente ricos que querían acercarse a la nobleza era aparentar. Todo aquello le trajo a la mente el motivo de su viaje, y con un suspiro derrotado se apoyó sobre la barandilla de estribor.

Así seguía, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un gruñido de esfuerzo tras de sí. Extrañada se giró, para encontrarse con una imagen curiosa.

Uno de los muchos marineros encargados del barco. Uno más en la masa de curtidos trabajadores. Jamás te fijarías en él. Su uniforme era el más típico en los empleados de la compañía de comercio de los Heartfilia. Pantalón blanco, que le llegaba hasta poco por debajo de la rodilla. Camisa blanca y que cuadraba perfectamente en sus anchos hombros, con el logotipo del corazón y el látigo rodeándolo, que también estaba impreso en la bandera que ondeaba en lo más alto del mástil, sobre sus cabezas. Y un pañuelo azul oscuro, que difícilmente llegaba a contener un alborotado cabello rosado que luchaba por escapar de la prisión de tela. Iba descalzo.

¿Que había atraído la atención de Lucy más de lo usual? Aparte del pelo rosa y sin el más mínimo aspecto de haberse peinado en su vida, nada lo diferenciaba de todos aquellos hombres que trabajaban para su padre. Excepto tal vez la mirada que mostraban sus ojos negros, tan intensa que sentía que quemaría todo en lo que centrase su atención, sus músculos tensos y perfectamente formados, y bueno… el hecho de que estaba levantando un cañón por encima de su cabeza.

Lucy había visto a cuatro hombres hechos y derechos, dedicados a la dura vida marina, tener que mover aquel cañón a rastras sobre la cubierta del barco, empujando todos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo aquel muchacho, que no aparentaba tener ni un año más que ella, lo llevaba recargado en los hombros y se dirigía hacia la parte delantera del barco.

Sin embargo su camino se vio bruscamente interrumpido. Una combinación de un cabo suelto que se enredó en los descalzos pies y un balanceo inesperado y especialmente brusco de la nave estuvo a punto de hacer perder el equilibrio al pelirrosa. Afortunadamente el cuerpo de Lucy se movió instantáneamente. Agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa tiró hasta que el chico quedó estable sobre sus dos pies. Este miró hacia abajo, y tras comprobar que no había peligro para su apoyo sobre la pulida cubierta de madera se giró hacia la rubia. La miró con esa mirada fija, que empezaba a hacer que Lucy se sintiera incómoda y sintiese más calor del que racionalmente debería sentir. Sabía que teóricamente debía decir algo, pero toda posibilidad de enlazar una frase coherente desapareció de su cabeza cuando el chico sonrió.

Y que sonrisa.

Ocupaba toda su cara, y transmitía una calidez impresionante. Además tenía los colmillos algo más largo de lo normal, lo que le daba un cierto aire de diablillo travieso.

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrosa.

Lucy aún no había recuperado del todo la voz, así que se limitó a asentir. Abrió la boca dispuesta a decir al menos un comentario que le sacara de la imagen de rara que sin duda estaba dando, pero se vio interrumpida por una invasión masiva de su espacio personal.

El marinero se había acercado a ella. Podía notar su cuerpo a centímetros y el calor que desprendía. Notaba los movimientos del pecho cada vez que el muchacho inhalaba aire, cosa que hacia profunda y concienzudamente. Y cada vez más lo hacía más cerca de su cara. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el extraño chico frente a ella le estaba olfateando.

-Hueles a perfume.- determinó el joven, apartándose.- Tu eres la señorita Heartfilia, ¿no? Llevo en barcos desde el día que nací y aún no había visto a ningún noble madrugar y salir a cubierta. ¿Te pasa algo?

Aunque una parte de sí misma se sintió ofendida por el comentario, no se pudo quejar. Sabía que había parte de verdad en las palabras del chico, y viendo su cara de inocencia se podía ver que el comentario no era ninguna clase de ataque hacia su persona.

-Antes de nada-dijo, comenzando a caminar para que el muchacho pudiese continuar su camino hacia la proa (y de paso apartando los obstáculos de los pies del muchacho. No quería que estuviese en peligro de desplomarse de nuevo).-No me llames señorita Heartfilia. Me llamo Lucy…

-Natsu.- interrumpió el chico.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que yo me llamo Natsu- contestó el chico, de nuevo sonriente- Encantado de conocerte, Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo ella, sonriendo.-Como sea. Es posible que la mayoría de los nobles no lo hagan. Pero yo no soy noble. Solo tenemos dinero. Un montón de estúpido dinero. Además, es algo que siempre hacia con mi madre cuando viajaba con nosotros. Nos encantaba ver juntas como sale el sol.

Acababan de llegar a la parte frontal del barco, así que Natsu dejó caer su carga sobre la cubierta. Entonces, con una risa malévola saliendo de la garganta, se puso a esconder el cañón entre cuerdas sueltas y cajas. Cuando terminó se giró hacia la rubia, que lo miraba extrañada

-¿Por qué escondes un cañón?

-Este cañón lo movieron ayer a popa Jim Snail y sus tres secuaces. Son unos cerdos desagradecidos. Al ser el más joven y el ultimo en unirme a la tripulación, tengo que obedecer lo que me dicen todos. Soy nuevo aquí, llevo en este barco lo mismo que tú, seguramente- Explicó Natsu, claramente indignado con su historia. Por sus infantiles gestos y muecas podías ver que se irritaba por momentos al recordar el suceso- Como son unos flojos, tardaron un montón en moverlo. En teoría tenían que atar y asegurar el cañón al llegar a popa, pero llamaron a cenar y me ordenaron a mí hacerlo. El caso es que cuando llegue al comedor, mi ración se la habían repartido esos cuatro bastardos. Iba a enseñarles a golpes cuando llegó el oficial de cubierta, así que no podíamos pelear. Lo que estás viendo es mi pequeña venganza.

"Cuando el oficial vea queel cañón que ayer mandó trasladar como defensa para la popa del barco no está donde se supone que deberían haberlo puesto ayer, pondrá a trabajar a esos cuatro roba-cenas hasta que hayan cumplido su orden como dios manda. Para cuando lo encuentren y lo coloquen de nuevo, me habré comido mi desayuno y todos los suyos, y estaré durmiendo escondido en las cocinas o en la bodega, así que también tendrán que repartirse mi trabajo de hoy. ¿Genial, uh?

-Si. Ya veo que eres todo un cerebro del mal.

-Aye- asintió entusiasta el pelirrosa. Pero acto seguido cambió a una actitud más seria y continuó hablando- Aunque ahora hay una testigo de mi fechoría… esto podría complicarse si se fuera de la lengua.

Empezaba a destilar un aura siniestra, que hizo que el cuerpo de Lucy fuese recorrido por un escalofrió.

Antes de ser capaz de evitarlo tenía al pelirrosa encima. Iba a gritar, pero una enorme y caliente mano se posó sobre sus labios. Empezó a asustarse cuando Natsu la levantó en vilo, y cargándola con un solo brazo se dirigió hacia la borda. Lucy empezó a patalear histérica. Aquel maníaco iba a tirarla por la borda.

Sin embargo, para su extrañeza, comenzaron a subir.

Natsu estaba trepando por las jarcias, con ella bajo el brazo. Se planteó revolverse más, pero si se soltaba en ese momento, caería al agua. Prefirió esperar a ver si tenía oportunidad de escaparse de aquel loco.

El muchacho siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar lo más alto del palo mayor, subiendo a la cima del mástil central de la nave. Prácticamente en el extremo superior había una plataforma circular de madera, que normalmente ocupaba el vigía de la nave para advertir a todos de barcos o tierra cercana. El poco balanceo del barco se notaba enorme ahí arriba, hasta el punto de hacer que Lucy temiera caerse. Se aferró como pudo al borde de la plataforma, y ya iba a empezar a gritarle al chico cuando el pelirrosa se dejó caer sentado a su lado. El espacio no era mucho, por lo que estaban prácticamente pegados. Se preparaba para reclamar cuando Natsu señaló hacia el horizonte.

La protesta murió en sus labios. La vista era magnifica, y a juzgar por la luz el sol estaba a punto de asomar.

-No sé si compensará en algo el que tu madre no esté aquí contigo- murmuró Natsu.- pero este es el mejor lugar del barco para ver el sol salir y zambullirse en el mar. Sea por la mañana al alba o por la tarde en el crepúsculo, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de un barco.

Se quedaron juntos mirando el sol salir. Lucy estaba sintiendo que aquel era un momento mágico. Ojala pudiese sentir por siempre las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en su pecho. Pero el simple hecho de que el barco se estuviese dirigiendo hacia ese sol significaba que no podía durar.

-Gracias Natsu- susurró, girando la cara hacia él.

-De nada, Lucy- contestó Natsu, regalándole esa sonrisa suya.

Lucy empezaba a notar un cosquilleo en el estómago, y se planteaba que podían significar, cuando Natsu volvió a hablar:

-Pero realmente pesas mucho, Lucy. Me ha costado un montón subirte- Dijo alegremente.

Todo sentimiento positivo se borró de Lucy y fue remplazado por furia asesina. Aquel idiota no solo había destrozado uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, sino que encima se metía con su peso. Sabía que tenía ciertos atributos femeninos que resaltaban por su tamaño, y no era precisamente la más delgada de las mujeres. Como le gustaba decir a su madre, a las mujeres de verdad no les preocupaba tener curvas. Pero que criticase su peso un animal que había estado cargando minutos antes un CAÑÓN él solo, era más de lo que le iba a tolerar. Con toda la fuerza de su furia le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el chico gimiese de dolor y se sujetase el cráneo con las manos.

-Idiota- sentenció Lucy.

-Buuuu… eres mala Lucy.- lloriqueó Natsu.

Más calmada, una vez hubo desahogado su ira sobre el pelirrosa, se puso a contarle cosas de su vida. Natsu era un oyente magnifico. Sus marcadas expresiones y su ingenuidad hacían que conversar con él fuera atender a un desfile de emociones viviente. No se contenía, y gritaba su acuerdo o desacuerdo con las situaciones de la historia. Pasaba de la risa a la furia e indignación, para después pasar al llanto en un instante, y viceversa. Lucy disfrutó cada minuto de su conversación con el muchacho. Cuando llegó a la historia de su matrimonio concertado y el motivo de su viaje para encontrarse con su prometido, Natsu mostró un marcado ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú quieres?- preguntó Natsu.

-¿Casarme?- exclamó Lucy.- Para nada. Me he pasado la vida bajo las ordenes de mi padre y ahora estaré lo que me queda de ella bajo las ordenes de algún niño mimado de la familia Zodiac. Sé que es la oportunidad de mi familia de entrar en la clase noble, de estar atados con sangre a ella. Y sé que por muchas historias escandalosas que haya de Sir Loke en el fondo es un buen hombre. Pero yo siempre he querido escapar. Hacerme con un barco y vivir siempre de aventuras, para escribirlas y así crear el mejor libro de aventuras del mundo.

-Es una buena meta- comentó Natsu.

-Es un sueño.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-preguntó extrañado.

-Los sueños no pueden cumplirse.

-Eso es una estupidez- proclamó Natsu.- Si acaso existe una diferencia es que los sueños da más miedo perseguirlos. Pero tú eres valiente, Lucy. Solo debes seguir a tu sueño cuando te tienda la mano.

Se sonrió el uno al otro y se quedaron ahí, balanceándose. Sonó la campana de aviso del desayuno, pero ninguno hizo la más mínima intención de moverse. Parecía que a Natsu se le había olvidado su plan de robar cuatro desayunos.

Después de un rato, con la espalda cansada de no tener apoyo, Lucy se recostó hacia atrás, tumbándose cuan larga era. La cabeza le colgaba por el borde del tablero, haciendo que el mundo estuviera bocabajo. Ahora su vista se dirigía hacia la popa del barco. Se estaba estirando cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Se incorporó de golpe.

-Natsu. ¡Un barco! Se acerca un barco. ¡Y lleva una bandera pirata!- empezó a hiperventilar- Nadie lo ha visto, estarán casi todos en el desayuno, y nadie mira hacia la popa. ¡Tenemos que dar la alarma!

Sin embargo Natsu no se movió. Se le veía irritantemente tranquilo, mirando el horizonte sin variar su posición en lo más mínimo

-¿Eres idiota? Se acercan por popa. ¡Por popa! Te has llevado el cañón de popa. Estamos indefensos. ¡Nos van a abordar!

Lucy se planteó golpearle y obligarle a reaccionar, pero no había tiempo. Con un bufido se rasgó el lateral del vestido, y agarrando una de las cuerdas que estaban atadas al mástil se descolgó hasta la cubierta. Si hubiese esperado unos segundos más habría oído la profunda risa de Natsu, que se carcajeaba entre dientes

-Cuento con ello, Lucy. Cuento con ello.

Cuando Lucy llego a cubierta se dirigió a la carrera hacia la campana de alarma. La hizo sonar desesperadamente, al tiempo que gritaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los marineros surgieron de las puertas de acceso a sus camarotes y cocinas como hormigas de un hormiguero. Sin embargo ya era tarde. El capitán seguía gritando "a las armas", pero no había tiempo suficiente para cargar los cañones. Los tenían encima.

Para cuando los primeros piratas abordaron la cubierta, lo único que pudo hacer la tripulación fue colocarse en el centro de la cubierta. Todo fue inmediato, como un parpadeo. No tuvieron tiempo ni de llegar a la armería. La mitad de ellos estaban desarmados, y la otra mitad con armas improvisadas como cuchillos de cocina y mazas de madera, que se usaban para reparar el barco. Nada podían hacer contra las pistolas, los mosquetes y los afilados sables de los piratas.

"Estamos perdidos", "¿habéis visto la bandera? Son piratas Fairy", "El hada sentada en la calavera es roja. Es el barco de Salamander. Dicen que todos los barcos que aborda arden hasta desaparecer en las profundidades". Los comentarios resonaban en los oídos de Lucy. ¿Iban a arder hasta morir? Los hombres se apelotonaban en el centro de la cubierta. Todos intentaban alejarse en lo posible de los bordes del círculo, escapando. El capitán gritaba que protegiesen a la señorita, pero nadie hacia caso ya a sus órdenes.

-Quietos todos, Aye- resonó una voz, inesperadamente aguda-. Soy Happy, el temible Salamander. Ahora deponed las armas y ninguno sufrirá daño alguno.

La voz provenía de un pequeño niño. No debía tener mucho más de nueve años, y movía de un lado a otro una daga. Tenía el pelo azul celeste, y una bufanda de escamas en el cuello.

Uno de los marineros junto a Lucy gritó.

-¿Nos tomas por idiotas? Sabemos que no eres el capitán Salamander. Dicen que es un demonio que hace arder lo que toca, y que pelea con los puños desnudos. No hay manera de que una tripulación pirata siga a un enano como tú.

Lucy se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que paso. El pequeño llamado Happy se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y apoyándose sobre sus manos empezó a sollozar. Todos los piratas empezaron a reírse de su pequeño compañero.

-Es cierto-resonó una voz.- Él no es el capitán.

Se oyeron exclamaciones, de sorpresa entre los marineros y de alegría de los piratas. Lucy notó que no llegaba aire a sus pulmones. El recién llegado se acercó al círculo de prisioneros al tiempo que se sacaba por la cabeza una camisa blanca adornada con un corazón y un látigo. Cuando se deshizo de ella Lucy pudo apreciar los músculos perfectamente formados bajo la morena piel. Llego al lado del niño pequeño, que aún se lamentaba de su desastrosa entrada es escena. Haciendo girar los oscuros ojos en una mueca de exasperación levantó a Happy y le quitó la bufanda. Se desató el pañuelo con el logo de los Heartfilia de la cabeza, dejando libres sus revueltos cabellos rosas, y se colocó la bufanda alrededor de su propio cuello. Todos vieron el tatuaje del hada, igual que el que adornaba la parte superior de la calavera en su bandera pirata, brillando en el hombro con un color rojo como la sangre, que lo marcaba como uno de los piratas de la legendaria tripulación pirata Fairy Tail.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, alias Salamander- dijo con una sonrisa- Capitán de esta tripulación.

"Y estáis sufriendo un abordaje.

**Y hasta aquí, por ahora. Acepto cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar. Espero que os haya gustado :P**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos. Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo II "Proposición"**

Los piratas se movían por la cubierta y las bodegas inferiores con la seguridad del que ha llevado a cabo el mismo acto mil veces. Sabían dónde se solían guardar los cargamentos más valiosos (las cubiertas interiores más céntricas, alejadas de las posibles entradas de agua en el casco). Sedas y joyas desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos después de que Natsu diera la orden de llevar a bordo de su barco todo aquello que considerasen de valor. Los hombres de Salamander reían ante un trabajo tan bien hecho, y aclamaban a su capitán, su astucia, su fuerza, su ingenio…

Lucy sentía ganas de vomitar

Para ser más específicos, sentía ganas de golpear a Natsu hasta sacarle una disculpa y de echarle del buque insignia de su padre con el rabo entre las piernas, y después vomitaría. Sentía la furia crecer en su interior cada vez que miraba al despreocupado pelirrosa, que se carcajeaba escuchando algo que el entusiasta Happy le contaba con evidente emoción.

No sabía que le causaba más molestia, sí que su sonrisa siguiese haciendo que mil haditas revoloteasen en su estómago o que aún no se hubiese puesto una camisa. No podía reclamarle si iba medio desnudo. Le fallaría la concentración a mitad de la frase, le llegaría algún sonrojo involuntario y perdería toda la autoridad que necesitaba para imponer su voluntad sobre el pelirrosa.

Cuando por fin uno de los subordinados del pelirrosa le pasó una camisa, la joven tomo la decisión hacer valer su posición para forzar a los piratas a salir de "su" barco. Se puso en pie entre el corro de los empleados de la compañía Heartfilia mientras veía al pelirrosa colocarse la prenda, ignorando los susurros de pánico que estos emitieron. Paso por alto el "Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo?" del capitán, y clavo sus pupilas en Natsu. Cuando el chico consiguió sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la camisa (dios sabría porque no la desabotonaba como haría todo el mundo) y desordenando de paso un poco más su alborotada cabellera, sus miradas se encontraron. Su cara formo una mueca extraña. Parecía al mismo tiempo avergonzado por lo que le había hecho y un poco asustado de la mirada fija de la rubia. En definitiva, parecía un niño pillado en una travesura.

Se dispuso a salir del grupo de prisioneros, pero uno de los hombres que Salamander había dejado a cargo de la vigilancia de los prisioneros se interpuso en su camino. La miro con furia animal, como si quisiera morderla. Lucy tragó saliva. No podía echarse atrás ahora. Necesitaba demostrar que tenía una posición de poder, algo que la permitiese negociar… No podía permitirse mostrar temor ante esos hombres…

…

Desde su posición Natsu vio como Lucy se dirigía hacia él y era interceptada por uno de sus tripulantes. Lo cierto es que el contraste era inmenso. El hombre era como un oso, enorme y con músculos marcados bajo una piel marcada por cicatrices de mil batallas. Lucy era una mujer de estatura media, pero al lado de aquel marinero parecía una niña pequeña. El contraste se acentuaba cuando comparabas la blanca y sedosa piel de la rubia con la marcada piel de su tripulante. El marinero le dijo algo a Lucy después de que esta no mostrase signos de ir a retroceder ni a desistir en su propósito de acercarse a él. La vio alzar la barbilla desafiante y fijar su mirada chocolate en el marinero, para después contestarle con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos. Natsu no fue capaz de escuchar el intercambio de palabras, pero por la reacción del marinero obviamente había sido una contestación no muy agradable. Sin embargo, cuando vio que el hombre bajo su mando se preparaba para golpear a la rubia muchacha, reaccionó con la máxima rapidez de la que fue capaz. Salió disparado, dejando a Happy con la palabra en la boca, y con la frase "No la toques" que resonaba en su cabeza con la fuerza de mil cañones, hasta el punto que se planteó estar volviéndose loco. Sin embargo sabía que era tarde, no iba a llegar a tiempo…

Antes de que llegara siquiera a medio camino, la pierna de Lucy salió disparada de debajo de la rasgada falda de su vestido. Fue rápido como un fogonazo, pero la cabeza de su marinero se ladeó y el hombre calló inconsciente frente a la erguida figura de la rubia. Natsu jamás había visto una patada semejante. Rápida como un latigazo y sin duda efectiva como un martillo. Había alcanzado la cabeza del marinero, dejándolo fuera de combate en menos tiempo que el que Happy tardaría en decir Aye.

Se detuvo a media carrera al sentir que los ojos de Lucy Heartfilia volvían a fijar su atención en su persona. Trago saliva y se planteó retroceder. No quería probar la efectividad de la recién bautizada "Lucy Kick".

Lucy se dirigió hacia el pelirrosa bajo la atenta mirada de ambas tripulaciones. Mientras pasaba por encima del noqueado tripulante de los piratas, todos dejaron de respirar. La compañía Heartfilia estaba dispuesta a salvar a la señorita a cualquier precio. Los piratas no permitirían qué su capitán fuese golpeado de ninguna manera. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, lo que se encargó de cortarla fue una carcajada de Natsu, que se abalanzó hacia Lucy y la sujetó de los hombros mientras luchaba por no caer doblado de la risa. La rubia lo miraba con un puchero molesto, inflando los carrillos y con los labios y el entrecejo fruncidos con molestia.

-Idiota. Como se te ocurre… abordarnos. ¿Qué narices te pasa?- reclamaba Lucy, mientras empezaba a golpearle en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

Natsu se apartó como pudo de los golpes, mientras intentaba que se le pasara la risa. Cuando por fin recupero el aliento y dejo de notar el dolor en las costillas, resultado de sus risas y, en mayor medida, de los sorprendentemente fuertes golpes de Lucy, contestó con lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

-¿perdón?- se disculpó el pelirrosa, con su sonrisa eterna

-Ni perdón ni nada, ¡maldición!- contesto Lucy, empezando a subir el tono- ya estas sacando tu atontada cabeza del barco de mi padre, o te juro por toda el agua de los mares que te pateare tanto y con tanta fuerza que con esa bufanda que llevas les sobrara tela para llevar lo que quede de ti a tu barco pirata

Conteniendo una risita, Natsu la cargo sobre su hombro. Sus piratas rugieron y rieron, creando un estruendo que acalló los gritos de queja que emitía la tripulación abordada.

Saltó por la baranda del invadido barco mercante y aterrizó en la cubierta de pulida madera de su amado barco pirata. Sonrió, feliz por el reencuentro. En cierto modo, era como volver a ver a un amigo después de estar semanas sin verlo.

El emotivo momento fue cortado por los golpes que la joven Heartfilia le propinaba en la espalda, y por el pataleo que la rubia hacía por soltarse. La hizo botar sobre su hombro para acomodarla y que le fuese más sencillo sujetarla. La parte mala del plan fue que en los pocos segundos que Lucy estuvo fuera de su agarre aprovecho para propinarle un rodillazo, que debido a su posición, impacto justo en la parte alta de su estómago. Resollando a causa de la falta de aire, se dirigió a su camarote. Su tripulación hacia un escándalo, pero aun así distinguió gritos sueltos de "doma a esa perra" y "demuestra a la dama quien es el rey del mar".

"Típico", pensó Natsu molesto

Abrió la puerta de su camarote privado y entro en él, aun cargando a Lucy. La dejo sobre el suelo, y ella le dirigió una mirada asesina que le quemó la nuca mientras se giraba a bloquear las puertas.

-Más te vale que ni pienses por un momento en hacerme nada, maldito pirata- le susurró Lucy, mirándolo con más furia aún

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza, Lucy- dijo alegre el pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la rubia

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque qué?

-¿Por qué no lo harías?- preguntó la rubia

-¿preferirías que si quisiera?- se extrañó Natsu

Esto produjo un sonrojo en Lucy, y un murmullo que sonó a algo así como "claro que no digo eso, idiota"

-Relájate, Lucy. Te he traído aquí porque quiero que hablemos. Me disculparas, pero dejaré que mis hombres piensen lo que quieran. Por si no lo sabes, gran parte de lo que significa ser pirata es tener una retahíla de historias inventadas que hacen que tu fama inventada haga más fácil abordar a tus enemigos.

-Eso tiene más sentido del que debería- dijo Lucy- pero aun así. Si no quieres hacer honor a los gritos de tus hombres, ¿porque me has traído aquí?

-necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, sin varias orejas de más escuchando. Si cuando libere a tu tripulación a alguno se le escapa que puedes negociar con el terrible Salamander, perderé mucha reputación. Así será más fácil.

-¿Negociar? ¿Qué quieres negociar?

-Mi procedimiento normal de actuación es abordar el barco cuando está a poca distancia de una ciudad portuaria. Mínimas bajas posibles, y cuando cojo lo que quiero o necesito, meto a toda la tripulación enemiga en sus botes salvavidas. Luego quemo el barco. Cuando ellos llegan a la ciudad en sus botes de remos y dan la alarma, yo ya estoy demasiado lejos como para que las autoridades me atrapen

-Y me cuentas esto ¿Por qué?...

-Porque quiero proponerte un trato. He visto que tienes cierta relación con ese barco. Para ti no es un simple buque de transporte. Respeto el vínculo entre el alma del barco y el alma de la tripulación.

Lucy asintió. Sabia de lo que hablaba. Ese barco era el favorito de su madre, daría lo que fuese por que no ardiese. El plan de Natsu era obvio. Dinero a cambio del barco… O eso era lo que esperaría de cualquier pirata. Tal vez por eso la siguiente frase del pelirrosa la dejo sin respiración

-A cambio de quemar solo un par de velas para retrasarles y que no den la alarma a tiempo, quiero que vengas conmigo- dijo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano, con una sonrisa

La mirada de Lucy debía ser un poema, porque se rio un poco para después ensanchar la sonrisa un poco mas

-¿No decías que querías vivir aventuras? Te ofrezco huir de tu estúpido matrimonio concertado. Te ofrezco el hogar con más aventuras del mundo- dijo el pelirrosa, con los ojos brillando de emoción- Te ofrezco que te unas a Fairy Tail

**Y hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que os vaya gustando, y cualquier duda o idea que tengáis me la podéis dejar en un review. Para contestar a todos los que preguntaron por ello al mismo tiempo, seguramente suba un capitulo por semana. Si me retraso será por algún asunto de fuerza mayor. Espero que os guste la historia, y que sigáis leyendome.**


End file.
